


In restless dreams I walked

by 5Chaos_Babe3



Series: Come away, oh human child [1]
Category: Captain Marvel - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don’t copy to another site, Meta, More Drabble then Meta, Shared Dreams, Soulmate AU, not-a-fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Chaos_Babe3/pseuds/5Chaos_Babe3
Summary: Carol’s parents spent her whole life telling her to slow down. Her soulmate has always been telling her to speed up.Yon-Rogg is Kree. And the Supreme Intelligence says Kree do not have soulmates. But he can’t remember a time he hasn’t dreamed of telling someone to go faster.





	In restless dreams I walked

**Author's Note:**

> Partly, I am seriously _bitter_ about the black and white nature of war in Captain Marvel. The rest of the reasons go below because they’re spoilers.
> 
> Apparently I didn’t get to address my saltiness over that in this meta. I seriously hope someone takes this and runs with it.

When she is four, Carol borrows her cousin’s bike without asking and teaches herself how to ride. She falls down a lot because there were no training wheels and no one to catch her. When her cousin finally finds her, she’s making a shaky path across the grassy field, bleeding from countless scrapes and scratches. He yells at her for stealing his bike but doesn’t tell her parents. That night, she dreams of the times she moved through the air as she fell, and she starts to crave the sky.

Yon-Rogg ranges over the park, leading a pack of neighborhood kids in mock battles. His parents are Well Matched, complementary personalities and dreams. They walk him through the way to keep his mind stable and calm when his Match is dreaming of an endless sky over unfamiliar plains. He hopes they have help dealing with his nightmares as the war front creeps closer towards him.

Carol’s parents aren’t soulmates, and she hates that they have such a wonderful relationship anyway. They don’t understand why she wants to fight, because they can’t imagine watching their home town burn to ashes as strange suited warriors sweep through, shooting everyone in their path. She feels her teeth bared, a kitchen knife clenched in one hand as she steps between a smaller child and one of those warriors. She knows it’s her soulmate, and that the dream is a memory. So she grits her teeth and _wrenches_ the both of them into one of _hers._ Her grandfather, framed by the sun, scooping her up and into the biplane ahead of her many cousins, taking off into the air. The wind whips across her face and she feels her stomach left behind them. This is where she wants to be, she decides. The sky.

Yon-Rogg locks his Match deep into his mind whenever he talks about his nightmares with the Supreme Intelligence. He doesn’t know who he sees, there is always a bright light framing it. He gets the impression of age. He does not know why he hides his Match, but he knows that it is important to do so. He is shaken when he doesn’t know who’s nightmare is the one where they are stolen away as a superior specimen.

Carol is sixteen and still wants to go faster. She has her eyes firmly placed on the Air Force as her ticket out of this town. Her soulmate has been dreaming strangely for years now, tipping them both in and out of training and battle. She keeps them in the training dreams and drags them out of battles to her sky. As she’s gotten older, it’s changed from the blue above her head to include all the stars and skies they’ve seen. They soar over Earth and a hundred worlds like and unlike it. There’s a boy in the year above her who doesn’t like a pretty girl who has no time for romance. When he tries to trick her into thinking them soulmates, she laughs in his face. Her soulmate is beyond them both. He gets a few friends and tries to jump her behind a barn. She breaks arms and shatters a kneecap before the cops can get there. Her parents scream at her for being in that position in the first place as she clenches her bruised fists so they don’t shake. This is so much worse without her soulmate.

For the first time, Yon-Rogg finds himself pulling his Match out of nightmares. When he can’t, he uses his knowledge to change their blows. She had done well, for only having trained in his dreams, but it was too close. The only thing he’s somewhat grateful for is the final proof that his Match is a woman. He hates that he can’t make sure that no one ever tries that again.

Carol is out the door before dawn on her birthday, a backpack full of clothes and a hidden stack of cash on her back. She hitches a ride to the nearest town with a recruiter and has signed up for the Air Force before her parents can find her and stop her. She can’t have the stars, she’ll never make it in time to meet her soulmate. So she can go with her first choice and fly. She meets Maria on the first day, and the two of them are soon as thick as thieves. Carol reads precisely one letter from her parents during basic. She returns all the rest unopened.

Yon-Rogg learns how his Match flies. She flies like she’d die if she had to stay on the ground. Her fierce heart is a match for any Kree. He loses himself in her at night, soothing against the ache of a Skrull death cult attack. They had struck back of course, but the destruction of the Skrull homeworld had only made the cults rabid and the rest more subtle. His Match taking them through a sky of everything they’ve seen is a better place to be then trapped in his nightmares.

Carol sometimes can’t believe how amazing her life is now. She shares housing with Maria and her daughter Monica. Maria’s soulmate wasn’t much older than her, and she wasn’t going to wait for whoever it was to get it together. Monica’s father had been older than her and didn’t think a Louisiana girl with her head on the sky and a heart the size of Canada was enough to outweigh a soulmate full time. Maria claims he's dead when asked. Eventually, the two of them meet Dr. Lawson and test fly her planes. Carol just loves running with people who don’t tell her she’s going too fast. Dr. Lawson just looks at her with a challenge in her smile and tells her to pick up the pace.

Yon-Rogg and his superiors have noticed his talent for extractions. He gets his teams in and out faster and with fewer casualties of his own. He works with a blue Kree sniper named Min-Erva. The two of them are a decent pair. She nearly guts a man who insinuates the two are sleeping together. She is a _blue_ , far too good for the likes of a pink skin, no matter how skilled an operative. He finds it a shame that dreams between Matches don’t let him share that memory with his Match. Maybe when he’s met her and know who she is he can. The two of them are shipping out to hunt a traitor on C53 soon. It’s a world with green plants and blue skies. He idly wonders where his Match will put those skies and terrain in their dreams.

Carol refuses to let Dr. Lawson fly this mission. Carol is the pilot, and Dr. Lawson is not trained to fly. She is so glad she did when the shooting starts. The bolts that fly by her cockpit are straight from her soulmate’s dreams. The crash rattles her, and she is confronted by a man she swears she almost knows. She shoots the core and her world lights up with blinding pain.

Yon-Rogg feels his face lock into a rictus of rage as he chases the traitor across the sky of C53. He knows this flying. Somehow, someway, the traitor has found and coerced his Match. He shoots them down and hurries to beat Min-Erva to the site. He may be able to salvage this. Something in his bones screams against threatening his Match, but he dares not show it. Min-Erva will not hesitate to inform the Supreme Intelligence of any lapse on his part. He is bursting with pride and grief when she shoots the core, and then she absorbs the energy. He is elated. Yes, this is stronger than even her display across the sky. He fingers the half tag he finds in the dirt. Vers. His Match’s name is Vers.

They arrive on Hala, and Yon-Rogg transfuses his blood into Vers. The first night is a confused welter as he rides the blood and Match to conceal it from the Supreme Intelligence. With Vers at his side, he is at last given charge of his own permanent team. She grows in leaps and bounds, nothing of the scum left to hold her back. She takes to Kree combat as if she’d known no other life. Yon-Rogg enjoys the chance to stand by her side in dreams rather than in her skin. He chafes at the fact that she will never have the same because one must _know_ one has found the Match before being able to step apart in dreams.

Six years later, it falls apart. Vers remembers Carol Danvers and fights against the Kree. She puts on a brave face, but she still sits up at night, contemplating veins that pump blue blood. Talos will tell her a stark, unflattering tale of a war that stretched generations and ended with the last of the Skrull death cults.

“Just as well,” Talos murmured. “No one really liked the cults, not even the rest of us Skrulls. The grace of it all is they were so aggressive that the Kree have probably wiped them out.”

Of course, it hadn’t stopped there, as she well knew. Her dreams are troubled, and this time there is no Yon-Rogg to spar with. Her soulmate is suffering, and for the first time, they resist her pull to join her in their sky. A dark suspicion brews cold in her belly. But it can’t be, Kree do not have soulmates!

Talos also sits up with her at nights, and he tells her the parts of her, _the Kree's,_ history that she didn’t know.

“It’s said that they enraged something bad enough they got all the Kree cursed. The Kree couldn’t propagate themselves, not with other Kree. And I don’t have to tell you their views on mingling with other races,” he says with a sardonic twist to his lips. “But nature doesn’t like to be thwarted, and some bright spark found out that transfusing Kree blood into someone from another race got around the curse. Within one or two generations, the Kree had the pink skins and the curse was a fading memory. They did their best to stomp on any attendant culture. And the Supreme Intelligence does something that stops any Kree finding their Resonance.”

“Resonance?”

“The one that completes you. They compliment you. Like your friend Maria and Fury, they’re Resonants. Hope they figure it out, just sorry I wasn’t there to watch that.”

Soulmates, she realizes. The Skrull called soulmates Resonants, and the Kree were discouraged from ever finding theirs. And she had never had a problem with Kree, anything really. Everything had already been familiar, even Hala’s skyline. Her soulmate was Kree, as impossible as that was. And given the course her dreams had taken, it was probably Yon.

That night, she dreams. She is thrown headlong into a dizzying swirl of pain and feels it like a knife when she finds herself standing next to Yon-Rogg. The Supreme Intelligence is not kind to failures who return with a threat on their lips. Carol is conflicted, but she can’t stand to leave her soulmate at the nonexistent mercy of dreams. With a wrench of will, the two of them are sitting side by side on Maria’s front porch, arms brushing as they breathe.

They remain in silence, soaking up the quiet chirps of a warm dusk, both lost as to what to say.

“When did you find out?” She says, her gaze on the ghostly image of a raelynx rambling across the Louisiana landscape as it merged into the rugged mountains of D20.

“When we shared the same sky,” Yon-Rogg gave up, sinking further against her.

“You never said anything. Not in six years.”

A sigh. 

“Kree don’t have Matches. But you were mine. It’s hard enough to hide my half from the Supreme Intelligence, and I didn’t have the sort of scrutiny that you did.”

She hums. They sit, for once not leaving the ground. She makes no move to get closer, but she doesn’t shy away when he gradually curls into her, and the landscape remains their hazy hodgepodge of lands and worlds beneath their expanse of sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I see canon/comic saying that the Kree managed to breed themselves a non-blue strain and say **bull pucky.** In this AU, if a Kree doesn’t have blue skin, it’s because either they or an ancestor were kidnapped, transfused, and brainwashed.
> 
> Also, I personally didn’t get a romantic vibe off these two, or really _any_ , of the characters. But that’s not the point of this AU. I really wanted to explore a deeper, uglier Kree/Skrull war. Because the perpetrators of genocide think that _they are the victims._ So I wanted a deeper explanation of the destruction of a planet besides “evil imperials.” No. I call lazy writing.
> 
> Stop eyeing my lack of skill leading to meta. At least I admit it.


End file.
